Danger Man (cantante)
Danger Man seudónimo de Alonso Blackwood (n. Provincia de Colón, 8 de diciembre de 1972Hay pistas sobre su muerte 24/02/2008 - 21 de febrero de 2008) fue un cantante de Reggae de Panamá y fue cristiano (otros son rastafari), sus letras son mayormente violentas y explicitas, orientadas al ghetto. Biografía Se interesó en el reggae en los 80', cuando junto a sus compañeros de internado improvisaban algunos ritmos.Biografía de Danger Man Comenzo en los 90' cuando ingreso al clan Killamanjaro, mientras estuvo allí logró popularidad, apareciendo en Spanish Oil y Cuentos de la Cripta.Cae el soldado del reggae La Plancha DorA A finales de 1999 el clan Killamanjaro grababa con El Chombo y el apoyo de la emisora local Super Q aparte de otras pocas producciones no relacionadas a dicha emisora. Mientras Super Q promocionaba Spanish Oil Vol. 5, grabo un tema en Reggae Overload Vol. 5 llamado "Sorpresa", la letra decía que por un "billete grande" grababa en esa compilación. Como resultado de esto El Chombo cerró todo tipo de giras y conciertos, ya que no queria grabar en doble sentido (estaba de moda en ese entonces). Al evento se conoce como la famosa Plancha Dorada. Parodio canciones de René RenegadoUn ejemplo es el tema de Rene Renegado "Mi bicicleta" del cd "The Creation vol. 3: Noticia de guerra" (1996) contra el tema "La patineta" del cd "Spanish Oil Plus CD (1999)" de Danger Man pero no fueron respondidas rápidamente y enfrío la rivalidad, años después ambos artistas deciden acabar con el enfrentamiento y grabar juntosEn 2007 graban "Danger Man ft. Japanesse & Rene El Renegado - Colección de pistoleros". Scaredem Crew Al dejar el clan Killamanjaro por problemas internos con nuevos integrantes; funda su propio clan: Scaredem Crew volviendo a su estilo "ghetto". Rivalidades Rivalizo con Jr. Ranks (líder, 2ª generación de Killamanjaro), porque en sus temas hay referencias entre uno y el otro clan (Scaredem Crew)Un ejemplo es el tema de Jr Ranks "Badboy fustrao" del cd Reggaemania Vol. 1 (2003) contra el tema de Danger Man "Creyente oculto" del cd Fenómeno (2004) y a medidad que pasaba el tiempo se hacían más explicitas y personales. En Xpedientes 2, se refirió a una situación personal de Danger (le quitaron la novia según Jr. Ranks) lo cual le provoco enojo y declaro rivalidad directa. Nunca se llego a un enfrentamiento. Los productores de cada uno no grabaron canciones referentes a su rivalidad porque rumores de tomar acciones violentas eran fuertes (se hablaba de hasta matar). Al dejar la rivalidad Danger confesó que no debió grabar "El Taxista ft. Japanesse del cd Fenómeno (2004)". Tuvo problemas con Mr. Fox porque una de sus canciones hacia referencia a los cantantes que dicen que hacen más de lo que hacen, lo tomo como un ataque directo el cual responde de inmediato dedicando algunas canciones y decide no continuarlo. Sin embargo Japanese siguió el enfrentamiento con Mr. Fox y el Just Do It Clan. El día martes 10 de enero del 2006 en una discoteca de la localidad fue agredido -presumiblemente- por Mr. Fox y los integrantes del Just Do It Clan. Necesitó de 220 puntadas entre la cara y los brazos, varias cirugías plásticas causaron que este perdiera importantes contratos en el exterior. Respondió musicalmente con "Masacre".Le desfiguran la cara a Dangerman Algunas canciones que más demuestran su rivalidad, en orden cronológico son las siguientes: *Que sopa con ese laopesillo de Japanese & Danger Man del cd Entre Dos Mundos (2005) *Tumba Tuca de El Velaxx ft. Mr Fox (respuesta) *Masacre (Danger Man) del cd Masacre (2007) *Bad boy de mentira del cd "Just Do It Clan Vol. 1" (Mr. Fox) *Código de silencio (Danger Man ft. Japanese) del cd Masacre (2007) *Cuando yo agarre al buay (Mr. Fox y El Velaxx) *El lambón del cd Producto del ghetto (2007) (Danger Man) Este enfrentamiento terminó cuando Mr. Fox estuvo en la cárcel y públicamente le pidió perdón a Danger Man. Madre de "Mr. Fox" pide disculpas a "Danger Man"Hacen las pases con un dúo musical 31/12/2006 A mediados de 2007 rivalizo con Kafu Banton por la letra de una canción, dice que "se le volteo la torta" o sea se invirtieron los papeles por hablar más de la cuenta. Danger Man respondió con "Bienvenido a Bagdad" y de paso le tira puya a su amigo Mr. Fox, él suele decir que proviene de Bagdad (alias de una barriada en la Ciudad de Colon "La Feria" de la cual Kafu Banton también es originario). Criticas Recibio críticas por imitar/traducir canciones casi textuales en algunos casos y en otros por hacer covers algo dudosos. No es el primero ni el último que lo hace, algunas canciones como "Hola Hovito" de Jay-Z tuvo un 'cover' de Latin Fresh llamado "Hola latino" o King of Dance Hall de Bennie Man por Principal (artista criticado por esta práctica). Pack´s de algunos covers y sus canciones de donde se inspiró (Original songs): Panamá - Jamaica pack, vol. 1 #Danger Man - Millenium #Merciless - I Like (Pig Tail Riddim) #Danger Man - Entra #Mr. Vegas - Heads High (Filthy Riddim ) #Danger Man - Como Un Bad Man #Spragga Benz Ft. Sugar Slick - Badman Anthem (You That Somebody Riddim) #Danger Man - Anytime #Bounty Killer - Anytime (Bruckout Riddim) #Danger Man - Control De La Musica #Ward 21 Ft. Wayne Marshall - We Got The Flavor (Wild 2 Nite Riddim) #Danger Man - Sera Bien Cruel #T.O.K - Bun Friend Enemy (Lightning Riddim) #Danger Man - Funeral 3 #Elephant Man - Willy Bounce #Danger Man - No Me Llamas (Ft. Mr. Benz ) #Kevin Lyttle - Turn Me On #Danger Man - Bandolera (Ft. Daphne) #Sean Paul Ft. Sasha - Im Still In Love With You Boy #Danger Man - Fumando Marihuana #Sizzla Ft. John Holt - Police In Helicopter Bonus Track: #Danger Man - Lo Siento Mama #Eminen - I'm Sorry Mama Panamá - Jamaica pack, vol. 2 #Danger Man - Bad Man (Ft. Principal) #Elephant Man - Badman A Badman (World's Greats Riddim) #Danger Man - Bienvenido A Bagdag #Damian Marley - Welcome To Jamrock (World Jam Riddim) #Danger Man - Les Dije #Shaggy - Church Heathen (Heathen Riddim) #Danger Man - Dale Plomo #T.O.K - She's A Ho (Trifecta Riddim) #Danger Man - El Lambón #Spragga Benz - All About Dem (Battlefield Riddim) #Danger Man - Montala #Ward 21 - Bun Fire (Safe Sex Riddim) #Danger Man - Codigo De Silencio (Ft. Japanese) #Damian Marley - Road To Zion #Danger Man - Buscando Una Gyal (Ft. Tommy Real) #Damian Marley - Still Searchin' #Danger Man - Solo (Ft. Angel Phass) #Akon - I'm So Lonely #Danger Man - En El Ghetto (Ft. Saiko) #Akon - Ghetto Bonus Track: #Danger Man - Los Envidiosos #50 Cent - P.I.M.P Panamá - Jamaica pack, vol. 3 #Danger Man - Eso No Era Amor #Richie Spice - Eart A Run Red (Sweet River Rock Riddim ) #Danger Man - Vecina Bochinchosa #Roundhead - Marihuana (Rose Apple Riddim) #Danger Man - No Lloren Por Mi #Movado - Dying #Danger Man - Producto Del Ghetto #Beenie Man - Product Of The Ghetto (Airwaves Riddim) #Danger Man - History #Baby Cham - Ghetto Story (Eighty Five Riddim ) #Danger Man - Hit Maker #Capleton - Hitts Pon Toppa Hitts (Foundation Riddim ) #Danger Man - Sientan El Boom #Movado - Stiff Necked Fools #Danger Man - Ganster For Life #Busy Signal - Gangstas Paradise (Wild Out Riddim) #Danger Man - Los Tiempos Que #Busy Signal - These Are The Fucking Days #Danger Man - Todavia Sigo Hot #A Richie Spice - Youths Are So Cold (Truth & Rights Riddim ) B Khari Kill - Picture Of Selassie (Truth & Rights Riddim ) #Danger Man - Para Mis Soldados #Demarco - Fallen Soldiers (Fallen Soldiers Riddim) Bonus Track: #Danger Man - Recibiran Gun Shot #Eminem - Lose Yourself Muerte Falleció el día 21 de febrero del año 2008 a las 11:30 p.m., por cuatro impactos de bala, en la localidad de La Riviera calle cuarta en Don Bosco, frente a la casa de su primo, donde fue para diseñar su nueva página web.Matan al "buay" el cuerpo estaba fuera de su auto frente al mismo.Asesinan al mas grande de Panamá Su página web www.dangermanelbadboy.com iba a ser creada,21 de febrero de 2008 en Dia a Dia pero hubo problemas debido a algunas fotos23 de febrero de 2008 en Dia a DiaEnlace a las fotosy finalmente no fue lanzada.Se fue el cantante del ghetto Su entierro y ceremonia fue en la iglesia adventista de Carrasquilla, Panamá.Ghetto despide a Danger Man 29/02/2008 Trabajos : Discografía Solista 1999: Gangsters # Intro (00:52), oír # Amor De Kilate (02:40) ft. Tommy Real, oír # Millenium (02:52)Merciless - I Like (Pig Tail Riddim), Ghetto 3:16 Vol. 1 , oír # Cosas que pasaron (02:52)Storm Sax (canción de Anthony B), oír # El Ganster (03:45), oír # Dios Protegeme (01:19), oír # Embolillao (02:38), oír # Entra (02:22)Mr. Vegas - Heads High (Filthy Riddim) # Moriras El Domingo (02:12), oír # Celular Phone (03:27), oír # Yea Yea (02:39), oír # Anytime (01:34), oir # La Pijama (02:32), oír 2001: El Bad Boy Disco 1 # Intro 01:37 # Man A Bad Man 02:45 # Se Desespero 02:43 # Mariquita 02:52 # Como Un Bad Man 02:33Spragga Benz - Badman Anthem # Enemigos 03:10 # Nunca Lo Pensaron 03:45 # Bad Buay 02:46 # Posibilidad 03:12 # We Dont Give A Fuck 02:59Bounty Killer - Look (Bug Riddim) # Garnatearon Al Buay 02:37 # Te Tines Aguevabo 03:23 # Dale Su Golpe 02:37 # El Idiota 02:34 # El Tienes Es Suyo 02:30 Disco 2 # Meneate Chomba 02:55 # No Hay Show 02:06 # Estoy Con Dios 02:38 # Extra 02:27 # War War 03:43 # Maldad Contra Mi 03:21 # Asesinos Contra Mi 02:27 # Pasa La Metralleta 02:43 # Y Como Murio El Korn 02:54 # Millenium 02:51 # Kill Se Formo 02:24 # Cuando Una Mujer Te Quiere 02:40 # Por Tu Amor 02:15 2002: Representando al Guetto # Intro 02:13 # Esperando Mi CD 02:29 # Ella No Me Olvidara 02:10 # Enseñame El Muslo 02:03 # Yo Quiero Ser Tu Man 02:28The Beatles - I want to hold your hand # El Buenon 02:08 # No Confiar 02:34 # Nunca Deviste Andar Con Es 02:58 # No Mates Por Gial 03:18 # No Creo En Hombre 02:26 # Quie No Se Repita 02:27Lexxus - Do as i say (double jeopardy riddim) # Los Scaredem Tiene Su Gun 02:58 # Si Quieres Guerra 02:09 # Estan En Vaina 02:27 # Tenemos El Plan 02:45 # No Te Olvides Del La Gente 03:13 # Pasa El Botin 01:08 # Entrega El Botin 03:39 # Badman A Badman 02:43 # El No Es Ningun Bad Boy 03:05 # Has Tu Encuesta 02:34 # Le Vole El Pie Al Man 02:31 # Corre 02:03 # Ven Vamos A Tirar Un 5 02:57 # Me Engañaste Mujer 02:27 # Eres Masoquista 03:40 # Antes Que Me Mates 02:30 # INTERLUDE - Lorna 00:20 # A Mucho Le Falta El Feeling 02:49 # Mas Mariguana - Bossie 03:05 # Thank You 00:24 2005: Veterano de mil batallas # Intro # Pelicula De Terror # Dale Plomo # En Menos De Un Mes # Montala # Cubreme # Traeme Mi Maletin # Dime Friend # Que Suenen Los Canones # Aseguralo # Espero Que Aguanten # Quieren War # Te Regalo Un Cd # Que Lo Borren # Hablan De Mi # Splayeta # Dedo Volando # No Llamen A La Ley # Gun Shot (Bonus Hidden Track)vybz kartel - hot﻿ fuck # Como Barbies (Bonus Hidden Track) 2005: First class # Intro # Estoy Hi To The SkyT.O.K. - High # Preso Y MonstrociadoBounty Killer ft. Akon - Locked Up # Paz Y Amor # Tu No Eres Mi FriendMr. Vegas - No Friend from Dem # Pulla Pulla # Saludo Pa Los Boys Del Town # Que Se Preparen # Selecta # Pronto Voy # Te Duele # Eso No Es Amor # Taxi Taxi # CarameloNo Vee No Va (canción de Hawkeye) (Creeper Riddim) # Termino (Bonus Hidden Track) # damelo a mi (Bonus Hidden Track) # hazme el amor (Bonus Hidden Track) # Lo Siento Mama (Bonus Hidden Track) # los Envidiosos (Bonus Hidden Track) 2007: Producto del ghetto Disco 1 # Producto Del Ghetto 03:37Beenie Man - Product Of The Ghetto (Airwaves Riddim) # History 04:14Baby Cham - Ghetto Story (Eighty Five Riddim) # Hit Maker 04:06Capleton - Hitts Pon Toppa Hitts (Foundation Riddim) # Masacre 04:18Sizzla - Mek Anotha Move # Les Dije 04:55Shaggy - Church Heathen (Heathen Riddim) # No Preguntes Por Que 04:51 # No Soy Friend De El 03:59 # El Lambon 04:58Spragga Benz - All About Dem (Battlefield Riddim) # No Lloren Por Mi 03:42Movado - Dying # Sientan El Boom 03:30Mavado - Stiff Necked Fools # Vecina Bochinchosa 04:34 # Artista Del Ghetto 05:45 # Codigo De Silencio 04:08Damian Marley - Road To Zion # Coleccion De Pistolero 05:46 # No Pierdan Su Time 05:56 # Bienvenido A Bagdag 06:06Damian Marley - Welcome To Jamrock # Control De La Music 03:23Ward 21 Ft. Wayne Marshall - We Got The Flavor (Wild 2 Nite Riddim) Disco 2 # Beber Y Gozar 03:32 # Traicionera 05:03 # Chupatela Toda 03:23 # Señor Ya Me Canse 04:30 # Juega Vivo Boy 03:59 # El Tatuaje 03:25 # Eso No Era Amor 04:13 # Asi Como Soy 03:30Linkin Park - Numb # En El Ghetto 03:33 # Balacera En Camioneta 03:22 # Funeral 3 03:44Elephant Man - Willy Bounce # En Esta Fiesta De Carnavales 03:03 # Scaredem Crew Se Respeta 03:25 # Miren Lo Que Hago Con El Muerto 04:03 # Perdon 03:06 # Rata Tata Reggaeton 03:57 # En Esta Fiesta De Navidad 03:28 # Loca Guial 03:17 DVD ;Otros 2004: Fenómeno # Bandolera ft. DaphneSean Paul Ft. Sasha - Im Still In Love With You Boy # No Me Llamas ft. Mr BenzKevin Lyttle - Turn Me On # Bad Buay De Carton ft. Japanesse # Tienes Hambre # Traeme Mi Maletin # Pa Los Manes De La Secta # Pura Puya ft. JapanesseR. Kelly - Thoia Thoing # Selecta # Te Duele ft. Japanesse # Lo Siento MamaEminen - I'm Sorry Mama # Warning # Espero Que Aguanten # Los Envidiosos # Si Me Lo Das A Mi ft. Japanesse y Daphne # Dime Friend ft. Japanesse # No Es Ningun Bad Buay ft. Japanesse # El Taxista ft. Japanesse # Creyente Oculto50 Cent - In Da Club # Guerra En El Ambiente # Quieren War # Montala # Quien Se Atreve Al War # Que Se Preparen # Cachazo ft. Japanesse # War Vietnam ft. Japanesse # Paz Y Amor 2006: Masacre (Advance CD) - SP oír # Intro # MasacreSizzla - Mek Anotha Move # c4 Codigo De Silencio ft. JapaneseDamian Marley - Road to Zion # Control De La Musica # Hago Lo Que Me Da La Gana # La Historia De Mi Vida # Rafaga De Bala ft. JapaneseAkon ft. Sizzla, Shabba Ranks, Vybz Kartel - Soul Survivor # En Esta Fiesta # No Sabes De Amor ft. Aspirante # Juega Vivo Buay # Le DireLinkin Park - In the End # Nadie Te Mando ;Sencillos 2008: Ganster for life ;Colaboraciones Supose, kanabiz, Nesta ft. Danger Man - Cancion a maria Notas aclaratorias Referencias Enlaces externos *Video-entrevista Categoría:Nacidos en 1972 Categoría:Fallecidos en 2008 Categoría:Cantantes de Panamá